falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ponsonby Press: Makeup on a Pig?
This Ponsonby Press column is an opinion piece and does not necessarily reflect the opinions of the editorial staff of the Press. James Brokenshire - Compassionate Conservative or Wolf in Sheep's Clothing? James Brokenshire of the Coalition of Conservative Unionists rose as a moderate rebel against the axe-grinding right-wing leadership in his party after the 575 elections, and he immediately set out to reform the party into a respectable party of the the centre-right - or at least that's what he'd have you believe. Behind the warm smile and outgoing attitude, James Brokenshire remains a man who originally ran, not as a Conservative Unionist, but as a Conservative Reformist. The Falleentium Conservative and Reform Party, for which James Brokenshire served as an MP since its first election, was renowned for its far-right policies and culture of rudeness, a culture that would be described by Brokenshire himself as "toxic" repeatedly during his successful bid for leadership of the party in 575. The party was most famous for its calls to drop the minimum wage, and during its first and only parliamentary term it proposed such unpopular policies as trying to regulate what a member of parliament is or isn't allowed to say. And, I assure you, James Brokenshire was not innocent in the ugly history of the CCU. He was not, as perhaps he would like to pretend, internally recoiling at the venomous policies of his party's leadership, just waiting for the opportunity to turn the party around. No, sir; this author contends that Mr. Brokenshire only did what was necessary to make his party electorally viable, while keeping the black heart of the operation intact. But don't take my word for it: take James Brokenshire's word on it. You see, Mr. Brokenshire was so trusted by the party that he was sent to do an interview with Nonambar News just before the election. Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News: Of course. Now, as I'm sure you're aware there have been recent changes to taxes. I'm wondering what would a FCRP government do for people? James Brokenshire: Our excellent economics spokesman, David Law, has set out our plans. Our manifesto is also very clear. Bigger tax brackets and an a new tax bracket for low income earnings. We are going to have a fairer, more welcoming, tax system which promotes strength and stability. Nonambar News: Could you define more welcoming for me, Mr Brokenshire? James Brokenshire: Oh come on. I am sure you know what welcoming means. Promoting a system whereby its more appealing to the people paying tax. They feel it a duty to pay tax, rather than a forceful payment. Tax with a human face. Nonambar News: I see, and how do you intend to make people feel like it's their duty to pay tax? James Brokenshire: Haven't I just gone over this? Keep up. By introducing a fairer system, we can.. ensure that everyone pays the right tax. If people feel like they are being treated fairly, they are more likely to feel happier doing it Nonambar News: Mr Brokenshire, first I must stress that I'd kindly ask you to be polite. In this exchange early in their tax discussion, Mr. Brokenshire takes every opportunity to disrespect his interviewer. When the interviewer asked him for clarification, Brokenshire made sure she knew that he thought her question was ludicrous. When she asked a follow-up question, he got even ruder, insisting that she had to "keep up" with him. Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News: Mr Brokenshire, first I must stress that I'd kindly ask you to be polite. Just on a final mention of tax, I put this to you. Why would anyone vote for your party when it intends to raise taxes on the lowest earners in our society? On those who just about get by. James Brokenshire: That's balderdash. We are creating a fairer society, a meritocracy. We are supporting those who are just about managing. But there's no secret money tree. You know that? If we want fancy things, if we want to help the poor, we need everyone to pay their fair share. It's rather simple. People vote for us if they actually want fairness and they vote for us because they know we support making a Falleentium a place which works for everyone Nonambar News: Mr Brokenshire, I must share with you then what you've wrote in your manifesto. You state that you think taxation starts at 10,000 fall. Those people according to your party should be taxed at 5%. Currently, they pay nothing. You wrote and I quote "we believe people should start being taxed at their first 10,000 Falls but only at 5%." Currently working people are required to earn 12,500 fall before they pay tax. James Brokenshire: And we do believe that. I have just reaffirmed that to you. What's your issue? Nonambar News: You claimed Mr Brokenshire that I was talking 'balderdash' when I stated that the FCRP will increase taxes on the lowest earnings in society. I've just read to you your manifesto where it clearly states that you will. Are you then, now accepting that the FCRP will raise taxes on the lowest earners in society? James Brokenshire: No, no, no. We are lowering taxes on those who really need it, including the lowest earners. That's our policy. That's the Conservative way. Lower tax. With the Socialists you pay more, but get less. I assure you, vote FCRP you pay less and get more. Nonambar News: So is your manifesto wrong? James Brokenshire: It's not. No. Nonambar News: Then why does it say that you will raise taxes on those earning 10,000 fall. When currently they pay nothing? James Brokenshire: Because everyone has to pay their fair share. That's 500 Falls. When we have seen the economy being ripped apart by UKIP and Socialists, we have to taken unpopular actions. But it's the only way. It really is helping them in the long run. Nonambar News: So despite what you just said, the lowest earners will be paying more tax under the FCRP? It's a simple yes or no answer Mr Brokenshire. James Brokenshire: I think I've given you the answer. This part that followed is even more damning. The very same James Brokenshire who, at this moment, is polling neck and neck for first place among federal political parties in the upcoming election, repeatedly lied to the Falleen people in this interview about taxes. Nonambar News' Jo Coburn did good journalism and helped to expose him in this exchange. Faced with the fact that his party's tax proposal would ultimately penalize some of the lowest income-earners in society - those making 10,000 to 12,500 fall per year - he could not stop falsely insisting that his party would not be raising taxes on the poor. At one point he even says "we are lowering taxes on those who really need it". Could it really be that the "moderate" James Brokenshire thinks that the absolute poorest people in society are the least deserving of a tax cut? ''And so, barely a month before his rise to the helm of the party, Mr. Brokenshire showed us what his true face was in this interview, seven years ago. The warm smile is absent, replaced by blood-letting fangs. The outgoing, cheery attitude is replaced by the very same vitriol he would soon claim to oppose. Now the transformation from FCRP to CCU is complete, but it's just makeup on a pig. James Brokenshire has always been a dishonest and ruthless hard-right-wing character up until the very day that he announced his bid for his party's leadership. We cannot allow such a man to '' Category:The Imperial Constitution